Frente al ataúd
by CMosser
Summary: Ahora me encuentro aqui, caminando hasta su féretro; con la culpa ahogando mi pecho y lágrimas nublando mi visión. (Reto POV: primera persona) (Helena Harper)


**Frente al Ataud**

* * *

(Helena Harper)

* * *

 _¿Recordarás algo en este momento?_

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Resident Evil pertenecen a Capcom, culpable de muchos de mis traumas actuales.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto "POV: Personaje al azar" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror", y es una muestra más de que puedo trabajar bajo presión. Tal vez debería cambiar de carrera y ser un botón... o no.

* * *

—Helena…

Escucho la voz de Leon susurrar tras de mí. El calor me abandona a medida que me adelanto.

Sé que es un día frío y lluvioso. Mis ojos registran las gotas de lluvia caer; sin embargo, el cerebro se niega a procesarlo.

El tiempo se detiene mientras avanzo por la alfombra negra. A los lados se yerguen personas cuyos rostros no alcanzo a distinguir; parecen columnas que sostienen al grisáceo cielo.

Cuando era niña, cada vez que debía cruzar una habitación llena de personas, me volvía consciente de mi propio cuerpo. No sabía si debía mover los brazos o dejarlos quietos. Pensaba que mi cabello estaba despeinado, o que mi vestido era inapropiado; entonces, miraba a mi lado y la sonrisa de Deborah me devolvía la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Ahora se ha ido.

Fijo la mirada en mi destino. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizan sobre la superficie del ataúd de caoba, mientras la culpa se aglomera en mi pecho. Soy yo quien debería encontrarse allí.

.

.

.

Desde el momento en el que desembarcamos, supe que algo andaba mal. Pyramiden, un archipiélago cercano al Círculo Polar Ártico, antigua gloria científica de la ex Unión Soviética, era el centro de operaciones de una nueva célula bioterrorista.

Leon y yo exploramos las ruinas de la que alguna vez fue una de las ciudades más avanzadas de Europa, hasta encontrar un acceso que nos llevara hasta su nuevo y corrupto corazón.

Lo que conseguimos, no fue precisamente una escena agradable. Vidrios rotos yacían esparcidos por el suelo, exponiendo el interior de las habitaciones del pasillo. Mesas, sillas, camillas y todo tipo de material médico y de oficina se encontraba revuelto. Manchas de sangre y perforaciones de balas, decoraban las alguna vez estériles paredes.

Continuamos avanzando, alertas ante cualquier indicio de peligro inminente. Al abrirnos paso, percibimos el sonido de disparos y gritos cada vez más cerca. Alguien se nos había adelantado.

Con las armas en alto accedimos al recinto donde se libraba la batalla; debo admitir que la sorpresa me paralizó por un momento. Con solo cruzar una puerta me encontraba en una estancia de proporciones gigantescas; el techo se perdía de vista más allá de los reflectores que alumbraban la grotesca escena frente a mi. Dos Tyrants arremetían contra un grupo de soldados, que descargaban en ellos todo su arsenal.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al notar que dirigiendolos se encontraba él.

"Por favor, no seas un héroe", fue lo único que pude pensar antes de comenzar a disparar a una de esas atrocidades andantes para distraerlo de su objetivo.

Leon captó en seguida mi intención y juntos logramos atraer a un Tirano, brindando un respiro suficiente para que la BSAA recargara sus armas. El plan marchaba bien. Los soldados dieron de baja al primer engendro al tiempo que mi compañero y yo arrinconamos al segundo en un punto cubierto por paneles eléctricos logrando aparentemente neutralizarlo, a fuerza de plomo y electricidad.

Al verlo fuera de combate sabía que debía continuar la misión. Leon se adelantó en busca de nuestro cometido; una muestra de un nuevo y poderoso virus que había crecido en popularidad entre las guerrillas de todo el mundo. Yo fui inconsciente nuevamente.

En lugar de seguir a mi compañero, me volví hacia el grupo de soldados. All darme cuenta de que Chris Redfield hacía lo posible por vendar su brazo izquierdo, no pude evitar acercarme. Fueron pocos segundos de guardia baja; sin embargo bastaron para cambiar totalmente el panorama. Lo último que recuerdo es la mirada aterrorizada de Chris, a la vez que gritaba mi nombre con desesperación.

Ahora me encuentro aqui, caminando hasta su féretro; con la culpa ahogando mi pecho y lágrimas nublando mi visión.

La lluvia cae con más fuerza. El sentido común indica que debería notar las frías gotas chocar contra mi cuerpo.

El movimiento de luces y sombras a mi alrededor indica que los asistentes de tan macabro show abandonan sus lugares buscando resguardo. Estoy sola frente al ataúd. La tapa está abierta.

Los pasos de alguien más me hacen saber que estoy equivocada. Cuando me adelanta, no puedo sino cuestionar mi salud mental.

Un hombre imponente estatura y espalda amplia, ataviado con galas militares, deja una rosa blanca en la urna. Confundida, me acerco hasta él.

Intento convencerme de que mis ojos me engañan; pero todo queda claro cuando echo un vistazo al interior, y encuentro unas facciones familiares talladas en alabastro.

La lluvia cae con más fuerza. El viento sopla fuerte en mis oídos. Pero yo... no puedo sentirlos.

* * *

Amenazas, golpes, comentarios; siéntanse libres de expresar su opinión respecto a mis desvaríos.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
